


I Spy With My Ghostly Eye

by Maybeanartist02



Category: Last Legacy (Visual Novel)
Genre: GN Reader, Masturbation, Other, They/Them reader - Freeform, anyway trans felix canon, cuz idk how much i-a cis person-am allowed to describe it, lightly implied trans felix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:07:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26024707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maybeanartist02/pseuds/Maybeanartist02
Summary: Felix had just wanted to check up on the Barista. He hadn't expected them to be so...preoccupied.
Relationships: Felix/Player | Cosplayer (Last Legacy | Fictif)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47





	I Spy With My Ghostly Eye

Felix had wanted to check on MC. 

He knew it was late, and he didn’t want to wake them, so he thought it best to not be visible—or audible—to them.

After their last ‘adventure’, Felix wasn’t certain they’d want to know he poisoned himself again just to see them.

This time he chose a lighter poison, as he hadn’t intended to stay for long—pop in to check that they’re alright, pop out.

Suffice to say, he did not expect to see them…having some alone time.

When he materializes in their room, it takes him a moment to realize that the cute moans he hears are coming from MC, lying on the bed, covers pushed to the foot of the bed, hair a mess, face flushed and eyes screwed shut, hand…preoccupied with themself.

He flinches, moving to hide himself—eyes and ears too—when they let out a frustrated groan—

“Unghh…. _Felix_.”

Their breathing picks up a few minutes later, moans and gasps escaping their pretty mouth. They seem to reach their peak as their mouth forms an ‘o’, and Felix can’t look away from them as their hips buck, and they let out a loud groan of his name.

As they touch themselves through their orgasm, their face relaxes, and Felix can’t look away from their heated skin, and their relaxed expression.

They lay their arm over their eyes, and in a fucked out voice Felix wishes he could play on repeat, they sigh:

“Fuck.”

And Felix blinks, and he’s suddenly waking up in his body at Blackthorn Hall. Immediately upon realizing this, he lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

Then his face heats as he replays the situation in his mind.

He replays it again and again, rolling over and grinding his arousal into the mattress until it becomes unbearable—

And he replays their sounds over and over as he touches himself—achingly slow, preserving the memory for as long as he can before he can feel guilty about it.

But, when he comes down from his high, and when all is said and done...

He feels guilty about it.


End file.
